Perfume
by xXScarletHanazonoXx
Summary: Dean Ambrose encounters Christine one late August evening. He is rescued by her and wants to thank her. His only lead to finding Christine is the smell of her perfume.


**This is just another random story I came up with out of nowhere. This is my first WWE FanFic. I usually write stories about Anime but I wanted to try something new. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except for Christine and Mel**

**Perfume**

It was a late August evening and the sky was dark except for the full moon. As I wandered around the store, I couldn't help but take interest in the perfumes. There was a wide variety of them lined up inside a glass cabinet. I looked at each bottle but didn't find any that really suited my tastes. I wanted something soft, something sweet, and something delicate.

As I continued to scan the case, I spotted a glass bottle filled with pink liquid. When I got a closer look, I could see the name engraved on the bottle. "Sweet Dreams" was inscribed in gold cursive on the glass. It piqued my interest and I tried spraying it on my arm. It smelled absolutely divine.

"Excuse me," I called towards one of the attendants.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"I would like to buy this bottle," I gave her the test bottle.

The attendant nodded and reached into the glass case. She pulled out a pink box with the same words written on it. She carries it over to the cash register and placed it in a small bag. I paid for it and exited the store. The cool night air brushed through my hair as I came out. The moon casted shadows over the nearby stores and I began walking towards my condo. On the way, I heard a loud commotion. I looked around and saw a large crowd of people surrounding a limousine in front of a hotel.

"OMG, there he is!" Someone exclaimed loudly.

Crowds weren't really my style so I decided to move on. Just then, something pushed through the crowd. A figure dressed in all black pushed it's way through the wall of bodies and came running in my general direction. I stood there and watched as the figure came closer. When that figure was close enough, I could see the figure was a male.

"Sir...is something wrong?" I asked as he came closer.

"Help...," he huffed as he slowed down.

I looked over his shoulders and could see the crowd parting and turning to look at us. I didn't understand what was happening but I did understand that this man needed my help. I grabbed his hand and started to run. I knew a cafe that was very secluded to the public. I dragged the man along with me as I ran. I had to take a rather long way to avoid the crowd before I made it to the cafe. The lights were still on and there were only a few elderly people there. I stopped running once we've reached the entrance. I let go of the man's hand and helped him go over to one of the outdoor tables.

"Do you need something to drink?" I asked.

He nodded in reply and I called out the waiter.

"Tea and water please," I said.

"Right away," the waiter said and went back inside.

The man was huffing. He seemed a bit unstable but looked somewhat healthy. As I looked closer, I could see that he was rather handsome. The waiter came back with two cups of warm tea and cool water. I thanked and paid him. As I drank the tea, I watched as the man took small sips of the water. After he finished the drink, he laid his head on the table and became quiet. Since I didn't know where the man lived, I opted to tell the waiter to call a taxi. After I've asked the waiter for the favor, I brushed the man's hair out of his eyes before getting up. After a final glance, I walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

A headache was pounding through my head. Groaning, I tried to open my eyes. I was outside, in the dark and neon signs were shining on me. Blinking, I tried to sit up. I looked around and saw I was sitting in front of a cafe that was apparently closing. I was sitting at a table. That's weird, the last thing I remembered was drinking a beer at a club with Seth and Roman.

"Excuse me sir," a voice said.

I turned around and see some doofus wearing a stupid white shirt and black dress pants.

"What?" I said.

"I was instructed to call you a taxi," the guy said.

"By who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A lady who brought you here," the guy said.

I wracked my brain, trying to remember this "lady" but came up blank. Suddenly, I caught a whiff of something sweet. It smelled a lot like perfume and I couldn't get rid of the smell.

"Sir?" The guy said.

"Never mind, I'll just walk home," I said and stood up.

"Are you sure?" The guy asked.

"Yeah," I said and walked away.

Well, I was bound to find the hotel sooner or later since it was so big. I wandered around the streets until I caught sight of the big building towering over everything else. I walked over and checked to see if there were any fans around. When I saw no one, I walked into the building and entered the elevator. I pressed the button for the top floor and the elevator shot up. Once I heard the ding and the doors slid open, I stumbled over to the room I was sharing with Seth and Roman. I fumbled around for the keys and finally got the lock to turn.

"Hey Roman, he's back," I heard Seth's voice.

"He is?" I heard Roman's voice.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. My head was spinning and I needed an aspirin. I could hear Seth coming over.

"Dude, you smell like women's perfume," Seth said.

"Yeah, some girl dragged me to a cafe, probably to avoid fans or something," I said.

"A girl helped you?" Seth asked incredulously.

"Whatever man, I was drunk," I said.

"You know, you should thank this girl for saving your ass Ambrose," Seth said.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I grumbled.

"Because you could've been ambushed by a bunch of fangirls?" Seth said.

"Jesus Christ Seth," I said and then fell down onto the pillow.

"I'm just saying man," Seth said.

"Fine, I'll do it tomorrow," I said and then pulled the blanket over myself.

After that, Seth left me alone and I fell alseep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days have passed since I last saw that guy. The waiter said he was okay but I was still worried. I knew for a fact that guy was drunk and he seemed a little out of the loop. But, since there had been no deaths in the news lately, I could assume the man had made it back home alive.

I hummed as I walked down the street. I was wearing the perfume again today, I just fell in love with it. I was all smiles when I entered the bar. I opened the door to be greeted with soft lights illuminating the almost empty place. I walked over to the counter and Mel, the bartender and one of my best friends, came over.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" Mel asked.

"Nothing much, anyways, check out this perfume I just bought," I pulled out the bottle and sprayed it over the counter.

"Mm, it smells nice," Mel said as she took a whiff.

"I know, it smells like dreams come true," I smiled.

The afternoon went on as I chatted with Mel over a cup of ice lemonade.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't find this chick," I said when I came back into the hotel room.

"She's bound to be in the city somewhere, it's not like she disappeared," Seth said.

"But I don't know what she looked like eaxatcly, my vision was fucked up that night," I said.

"But you said she had brown hair," Seth said.

"Yeah, and so does 80% of the female population in this city," I grumbled.

"You know, it's not good to be angry all the time Dean," Seth said.

I didn't reply. Instead, I sat down on the bed and stared at the wall. I knew I had to thank this woman but another part of me was intrigued by her. I had no idea who she was but she was willing to help me, a stumbling drunk man who was dressed like a mugger. I wanted to meet this girl and get to know her better. I wanted to do that but the girl had gone M.I.A. The only real lead was the smell of her perfume. I've tried going back to that cafe in hopes of seeing her but to no luck.

"Dean, you alright?" Seth asked.

"Of course not," I said.

"I think you need to cool off man," Seth said as he stood up.

"And how do I do that Mr. Genius," I said sarcastically.

"Let's go to a bar, maybe you'll get drunk and meet her again," Seth replied with a smirk.

"Fuck you Seth," I said but got up anyway.

Getting drunk sounded like a perfectly good idea at the moment. I exited the apartment with Seth and headed down to the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you helped a drunk man?" Mel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He looked like he was running so I had to help him," I shrugged.

"You know he could've kidnapped you," Mel said.

"Yeah, but he was too drunk to even function right," I said.

"You're lucky you're not dead yet," Mel shook her head.

"I'm a lucky devil aren't I," I smiled and got off the stool.

"I'm gonna go do some walking so I'll see you later Mel," I said.

"Later," She said as I exited the bar.

As I left, I spotted a black motorcycle coming towards the bar. It raised my curiosity but I didn't want to snoop. I stood there for a while longer and then started to walk off.

XXXXXXXXXX

I took off my helmet and shook my hair out. Seth was right behind me on his own motorcycle. I got off my bike and then parked it by the curb. I entered the bar and saw it was nearly empty. Seth came in a moment later and we went to take a seat. As I sat down, I could smell something distinctly feminine and familiar. It took me a moment to realized it was the same smell as the chick who saved me.

"Hey!" I said to the woman coming out from the back.

"Yes?" The woman said as she came up to me.

"Was there a chick here earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just left," the woman said.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked.

"Chris said she was taking a walk, I assume it's by the bridge," the woman said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later Seth," I bolted off the stool and towards my motorcycle.

XXXXXXXXXX

A smile graced my lips as I entered the park. It was nice and quiet with only the sounds of birds. Since this was the city, people don't usually come to parks. I walked over to the bridge overlooking the river and stood to enjoy the soft afternoon breeze. Suddenly, I heard the revving noise of a motorcycle. I whipped my head around to see the same motorcycle from the bar. The person was riding through the grass and towards the bridge. I stood still as I watched the vehicle come closer. When it finally came to a stop, the person got off and came towards me.

"Uh...," I said as the person got closer.

The person took off their helmet and my eyes widened slightly. It was the same man from two days ago. He looked even better when sober. He was wearing blue jeans and a sleeveless hoodie. His hair was still wild and so were his eyes.

"Were you the chick who helped me?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

He leaned closer to me, we were nose to nose now. He closed his eyes and at that moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. Unfortunately, only a smile broke out on his face as the man leaned back.

"Sweet as sugar," he smirked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You smell sweet, just like that time," he said.

"Oh," I said.

"I'm Dean," he said.

"Christine," I smiled.

"So, I wanted to thank you for helping me the other day," Dean said.

"It was no problem," I said.

"I want to repay you," Dean said.

"You don't have to do that," I let out a nervous laugh.

"It's fine, how about I take you to lunch?" Dean offered.

I considered that for a few seconds. Lunch wasn't really expensive and I wanted to try out this new place. Besides, this man was like a god of perfection. He was so adorable and hot at the same time. He was also smiling at me. Who could refuse a smile like that?

"If it's okay with you," I smiled.

"Alright," Dean smiled and leaned down to graze his lips with mine.

My eyes widened to their limit as I stared at Dean. I couldn't believe he just did that. A blush crept to my cheeks as a smirk formed over Dean's lips.

"And maybe I can get to know you better, a lot better," Dean said.

Before I could say anything, a shriek was heard. A group of girls were standing near the park's entrance and they were pointing at our direction.

"Shit, it's the fans, let's go," Dean grabbed my hand as he pulled me over to his motorcycle.

"What's going on?" I asked as Dean put on his helmet and mounted the motorcycle.

"The fans found me, get on," Dean ordered as he started the ignition.

I quickly jumped on and grabbed Dean's waist. The vehicle started moving as we turned and raced towards the road. The wind was blasting at my face so I had to press my face closer to Dean's back. He smelled like beer, smoke, and candy. It was a rather nice mixture.

"Hold on tight, we're about to speed up," Dean warned.

I held on tighter and hoped that I could be alive after this ride to get to know Dean better. I barely knew who Dean was. Just the fact that he was apparently popular with girls and had a way of sweeping women off their feet. He could be anybody, a kidnapper even. But, Dean seemed like an interesting man. He had confidence and a great smile. Whoever Dean was, I wouldn't even care if I was kidnapped by him.

**I hoped you liked this story. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
